


Road to Us

by getting_warmer



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani (Musician), Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getting_warmer/pseuds/getting_warmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots set at the beginning/throughout their relationship - just short drabbels that came to my mind. First chapter is a repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ringtone

“Come on Gwen hurry up, we need to leave like right now to make it through this frickin’ traffic…”

He was standing in the kitchen waiting for Gwen to take them both to the studio since they were driving to work together. He did not like to drive around LA at all and found out that he was actually living close to her house, so now she sometimes gave him a lift to work. Today, they were late and Gwen was still frantically searching for something in the living room, tearing the neatly arranged couch cushions off and throwing them on the black and white tiled floor.

“Have you seen my phone? I can’t leave without it,” she was yelling back at him across the room to the kitchen. The slight panic in her voice made him soften his tone as he approached her slowly.

“Hey, don’t worry it’s just a stupid little phone, we will find it. Have you tried callin’ yourself?”

“No, actually I did not think of that…Oh my God, I’m so stupid,” she tried hiding her face behind her hands but Blake stopped her, holding both of hers in one of his large hands and reaching for the phone in his back pocket with the other one. He did not like it at all when she talked about herself like this…but he guessed it was a habit you just develop when your partner for over 20 years has litteraly no respect for you at all. You start to see yourself through his eyes and diminish all of your amazing accomplishments in life just to give him some satisfaction. God, he hated this asshole, even if he never really met him and actually only scratched the surface with Gwen when it came to all the things he had done to break her heart into the million little pieces he found it to be in when they started the preparations of season 9. His eyes pleaded her to relax as his thumb made small circles on the smooth skin of the back of her hand. He pressed call on her number and waited for the phone to give away its location.

_Come a little closer, come a little closer, come a little closer, girl the way you look tonight my eyes are the only thing I don’t wanna take off of you…_

The song blared through the whole room originating from one of the armchairs located next to the couch. The sound immediately made her pull her hands from his in order to run over to the chair. The next second she was holding up her phone triumphantly. “Ha, thank you. I got it, let’s go!” she said as she was turning back to face Blake but he was still standing in the same spot just staring at her with his mouth slightly open and his eyes sporting a look she couldn’t quite place.  
“What’s the matter now. A minute ago you were yelling at me to hurry up and now you are just standing there, taking a break?” she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice and a smile to take the edge out of that comment.

“Yeah…no…it’s just the song…you know never mind it’s stupid. You are right we are already late, let’s go.”  
He tried walking past her but this time she was quick to catch his hand in hers to make him stop and spin back around to face her. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, eyebrows arched “Its one of your songs. Don’t you like it? I can change it, you know, if you wanted me to…”  
He withdrew his hand from hers to scratch the back of his neck, a gesture he tends to go to when he was at a loss for words. “No, I love it, you should keep it,” he finally pressed out.

“But then what’s with the reaction?” she tilted her head in confusion.

“You know I just did not expect you to take the time and set a special ringtone for me. Let alone one of my songs, it just caught me of guard. Why did you choose this one?”

”I don’t know. I just listened to your songs and I really liked your vocals on this one. It sounds really intimate and sexy and I like to hear that side of your voice so I put it as your ringtone. I like it a lot and now I immediately know when its you that’s calling so that’s a plus, too.”

Gwen looked into his eyes and now she could place his look, it was astonishment mixed with a little bit of pride. She actually could not believe that a 6 ft. 5 country guy would be affected this much by a simple gesture, like taking the 2 minutes it takes to set up a special ringtone, but she was glad she found out now and made a mental note to give more attention to little details like that when being Blake. He took her hand in his again and pulled her closer to him until she was close enough for him to give her a chaste kiss.

“That’s sweet of you. Thank you darlin!’”

His accent was thick as he has gotten pretty emotional over this simple explanation behind the ringtone, but she did not even have the time to think about it further as he pulled her in for another, slightly longer, kiss before patting her ass lightly and telling her to hurry her cute butt out of the house so they would not both be arriving late on set which would for sure get the rumours started on their very well kept secret relationship.


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities are arising.

She stood in front of her bedroom mirror trying to braid her hair neatly before going to bed. She could see Blake watching her from the bed in his boxers and a t-shirt but still on top of the covers. She could see his eyes on her but this gaze would ever so often flicker to her phone lighting up on the bedside table with new incoming messages. 

"You know you could check it if you wanted to Blake..." she said nonchalantly trying not to come across judging of his insecurities surfacing when she was getting texts late at night. 

"Oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't...I hadn't...I'm not going to go through your phone, Gwen. I trust you not to...you know..." he trailed of and she immediately spoke up again. 

"Doesn't mean you don't trust me Blake. It just means you trusted before and that person did not deserve and respect it." 

His eyes weren't on her anymore he just nodded and began fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

"It's 262128 just so you know in case you need it sometime" she said softly as his eyes met hers in the reflection of the mirror again. He looked puzzled for a moment but not because he did not know what those numbers were, he very well understood that it was the code to unlock her phone but he tried to make sense of the numbers she chose. 

"It's your boys birthdays" he figured and a content look overcame his features for solving the little riddle. She could not help but smile brightly at him now, not only because he remembered her boy’s birthdays but also because he was so proud of himself for knowing.

"Mine is 130815 you know…just in case you needed it sometime" he added repeating her words and it made her smile grow even bigger while turning her attention back to braiding her hair. Not only did he understand her own insecurities but also did he choose the day of their first kiss as his lock code and she couldn't even believe that she somehow found the sweetest guy in the world.


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wins, Gwen takes care of him.

Gwen was ecstatic, so, so happy that Team Blake had won and also that the season came to an end, marking the starting point as her upcoming season as a coach. She was thrilled for her cowboy but one hour into the after party she just could not spot him in the crowd. 

He must have gone outside for some fresh air as he had not been feeling very well over the last couple of days what did not stop him from spending the whole weekend making sure her boys had the best time at Lake Arrowhead. 

Stepping outside she spots the lights turned on in his trailer and immediately makes her way over to check on him. She does not bother knocking, which was a freeing feeling for her as with Gavin, she would have always knocked on the door first much too afraid of what scene was waiting on the other side of the door for her.

So, no with Blake she did not feel like she'd have to knock on his door to announce her arrival. He was sitting on the couch head in his hands, shoulders slouched and obviously not in a good shape. 

"Babe, what's wrong, you not feeling well?" He rose his head to meet her eyes and she could see his blotchy face and swimming gaze. 

"I'm so sorry Gwen!" was all the info she got from him leaving her very confused. She took a step forward to comfort him before stopping again as her old insecurities resurfaced pushing her to need him to clarify what he was apologizing for. 

"What is it Blake, something happen?" He bowed down his head again shaking it. 

"I...I'm just...I'm really sorry...I'm not feeling good, actually I can barely even walk. I got drunk and I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Gwen!" 

Clearly slurring his words now Gwen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Blake, honey hey why would I be disappointed. So what you win you celebrate and get drunk. I don't have a problem with that." 

She closed the distance now, standing right in front of his slouched figure, running her hands through his messy curls. 

"I just know how much you hate me being drunk and I honestly watched what I was drinking. Actually, I only had two drinks I think, I don't need to drink to be happy anymore, Gwen and I wanted to be there with you at the party and have a good time and not be like this drunk idiot for once and I could not do it. I'm so sorry!" 

He was getting chocked up and Gwen just pressed his head into her stomach trying to soothe him. 

"I only hated you getting drunk out of misery and heartbreak, to forget and to harm yourself. You clearly did not do that today so no need to worry babe I'm not mad at you. You are allowed to celebrate and have a drink or two it's your win and you deserve it so much!" 

She kept on running her hands through his hair calming him down, eventually pressing her lips to his forehead in a reassuring kiss. She knew he was still struggling with the flu but his temperature surprised her even though as he was burning up. 

"Hey Blake, you know what baby? Remember all that flu medicine you took this morning to even make it here tonight...that stuff is known to decrease your alcohol tolerance as it makes your blood thinner so probably that's what happened. No need to beat yourself up about it okay?" 

"I did not know that...but what am I going to do now I'm drunk and the party started like one hour ago, I'm supposed to be there everybody will wonder what happened and when they find out I got drunk it will be a whole lot of drama." 

He was kind of cute in his childlike helpless state and Gwen knew he did not mean to cause all of this so she just stayed calm and tried to think of a solution. 

"Well I'm sure I will be able to get you back on your feet with a lot of coffee and some more medicine but as your fever is only getting worse you need to be up for that. Or just say the word and I will get us out of here no questions asked!" 

Blake did not even consider this for a second "I just want to go home and sleep!" 

"Okay so I’m just going to make you one cup of coffee to make you presentable, then we will go back to the party, I will tell everyone that I caught your flu and you feel bad about it and will get me home and we leave. Sounds like a plan, cowboy?" 

He just nods his head and Gwen springs into action, getting him up and ready to make a goodbye round in no time. Like she had promised him, nobody even asked about their early exit, no they even worried and completely bought her little white lie. Back home Gwen kicked of her high heels making her floor length backless black dress pool around her feet and stirred Blake into the direction of the ensuite bathroom. 

"Okay so you take of your clothes and get in the shower and I will get you something to wear afterwards" He started undressing without even making a dirty joke which would be alarming if it wasn't for his poor health at the moment. Gwen also took of her dress in the bedroom and threw on one of her favorite flannels of his making her way back to the bathroom with a fresh set of pajamas in hand for him. He stood under the running water noticing her entry and she set down on top of the sinks dangling her now bare feet in the air. 

"You just going to sit there and watch me, princess?" 

"Jup, that's actually what I am going to do. Don't want you to slip and hit your head or something..." 

"Ha and if I start to fall you are going to catch me or what?", he was sobering up clearly amused by her antics. 

"Blake just shut up and finish your shower so I can stop worrying okay. I have not thought this through yet but I'm sure I could at least do something if you slipped."

Five minutes later they laid down in bed turning of all lights and Gwen snuggling into Blakes ‘ side like every night, pressing her head in top of his chest to hear his heart beating. 

Blake took a deep breath, "You know darling I imaged taking that dress off of your body the whole night. You looked stunning, so, so beautiful. It sucks that I did not get to do it in the end!" 

"Cowboy, I promise I'll let you take off every single dress after the live shows next season. And now sleep, you are exhausted and there is no better medicine than sleep." 

He was already nodding off but still listened to her every word. "Promise?" "Yes, I promise baby!", pressing a kiss just over his heart to seal it.


End file.
